leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Illaoi
Fähigkeiten |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Illaoi und ihre beschwören periodisch die Manifestation der Gottheit, wodurch aus unpassierbarem Terrain in der Nähe erwachsen, falls sich in der Nähe keine Weiteren befinden. interagieren mit Illaois Fähigkeiten und bleiben bestehen, bis sie zerstört werden oder 60 Sekunden lang deaktiviert waren. |leveling = |description2 = Für mehr Informationen bezüglich der siehe weiter unten. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| erscheinen nicht, wenn sich Illaoi in Reichweite des eigenen oder feindlichen Nexus Obelisken befindet. |video = |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = verursachen % des Angriffsschadens|AD}} als zusätzlichen Schaden. |leveling = |description2 = Illaoi erschafft mit ihrem Götzenbild einen , der in die gewählte Zielrichtung ausschlägt, an allen getroffenen Einheiten normalen Schaden anrichtet und dann wieder verschwindet. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Illaois next basic attack gains bonus and causes her to dash to her target, dealing bonus physical damage, capped at 300 against non-champions. |leveling = % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels|health}} |description2 = Harte Lektion . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Illaoi sends a tendril in the target direction that stops at the first enemy hit. If the enemy is a champion, the tendril pulls their Spirit, places it in front of her and tethers it to them, granting of them while it remains. |leveling = |description2 = The Spirit has and lasts for 10 seconds, reduced by 1 second each time Illaoi receives damage from the target. During this time, the Spirit can be attacked by Illaoi and her allies, inflicting a portion of the damage it receives upon its tethered champion. |leveling2 = % |description3 = The tether is severed if the Spirit is killed or when the target moves too far away, them by 80% for seconds, and marking them as a , causing them to spawn a every seconds for the next 12 seconds. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , , , or the healing from / , determined by who dealt the damage. ** It will not trigger on-hit effects or spell effects versus the target ( , ) although the damage of those effects dealt to the Spirit will be transferred. ** Spirits are classified as Revenants for targeting purposes, and will not intercept , be executed by , nor can they be . * Even towers, minions, and neutral monsters can attack Spirits. * Spirits are counted as champions for the purposes of Leap of Faith, so it will summon another Tentacle for a Vessel hit. ** , , and won't spawn a tentacle from Leap of Faith. ** Some abilities like and will be stopped upon hitting an allied Spirit. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Illaoi leaps into the air before slamming her idol into the ground, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies. |leveling = |description2 = Leap of Faith summons a for every enemy champion and hit, which lasts for 8 seconds, during which base cooldown is also reduced to 2 seconds. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| from spawning. |additional = * Illaoi is immune to being while in her cast animation. * Spirits are counted as champions for the purposes of Leap of Faith, so it will summon another Tentacle for a Vessel hit. ** , , and won't spawn a tentacle from Leap of Faith. |video = |video2 = }} }} Tentakelinfo level}} (+ ) |damagetype = Physical |range = 800 |movespeed = unbeweglich |control = The Tentacle is commanded to attack its target once, if they are in range and any of the following occurred: * They were hit by . * They are a newly created . * They just became a . * They just spawned another Tentacle as a . |targeting = Auge |onhit = Hits through and . |spelleffects = Applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. |protection = * will block the attack. * The Tentacle deals level}} (+ )}}damage to enemies already struck by another Tentacle within the last seconds. |abilities = ;Zuschlagen The Tentacle damages all non-structure enemies it hits along its length, healing Illaoi for if it hits at least one enemy champion. ;Bedrängnis The Tentacle alerts Illaoi whenever it takes damage. ;Deaktivierung If the Tentacle is too far away from Illaoi or a , it becomes dormant, reducing itself to and disappearing after 60 seconds of dormancy. The Tentacle instantly reactivates if Illaoi or a moves back in range. ;Raserei The Tentacle enrages for 8 seconds after has been cast, becoming untargetable and swinging 50% faster. }} Referenzen Noch unaktualisierte Fähigkeiten |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana |range = 225 Bonusreichweite}} |leveling = |targeting = Harte Lektion ist eine Modifizierung für den normalen Angriff }} % 10 Illaois Level |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 900 |targeting = Seelenprüfung ist ein collision skill shot. }} }} |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 450 |targeting = Erschütternder Glaube ist ein kollidierender Skillshot. }} cs:Illaoi en:Illaoi es:Illaoi fr:Illaoi pl:Illaoi pt-br:Illaoi ru:Иллаой